


Knitting Teacher

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i need to knit my friend a present so can you maybe teach me how to knit" AU (X)<br/>combined with Highschool AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitting Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying out stuff here. I am not sure about it though...

  “You can knit, can’t you?” Bilbo jerked from his dooze to full awake in a few heartbeats. _Thorin Oakenshield on your table, dumbass. Wake up._

   “Ehrm, pretty much yeah.” He said stuttering.

   “Wonderful. My mother wants a hand knitted pullover for Christmas and I need you to teach me!” Bilbo’s eyes widen. _Did Thorin Oakenshield, THE Oakenshield, just ask, if I could teach him bloody knitting? For his mum?_

   “I’m not so sure about it…”

   “I could help you with Physics.” Thorin offered, eyes pleading. _Stay strong Baggins._

   “Erhm. I’ll think about it.” The other boy’s shoulders sagged.

   “Please, it’s like super important!” _Don’t you even dare!_

   “As…as I said, I’ll think about it.” Realizing that he was stuck here, Thorin sighed.

   “Here’s my number. Just text me, if you decide to teach me.” Throwing a piece of paper on the table, Thorin walked off. _He doesn’t want to be seen with me? That’s very nice._ Bilbo sighed and saw his cousin Primula make her way towards him.

   “Hey sweets.” She sat down, her brown locks bouncing around her head. “Was that actually Thorin Oakenshield, our best Quarterback?”

   “Jup.” Bilbo busied himself with his yogurt.

   “Why was he talking to you?”

   “Wanted to know, if I wanted to teach him knitting.” Primula looked at him for a few seconds and burst out laughing. _Wonderful Baggins, you just told Prim of all people about the embarrassing fact, that Thorin wants to know how to knit._ Not noticing the personal crisis going on in Bilbo, Primula giggled helplessly, nearly dropping on the floor, her food laying forgotten on her plate.

   “Prim…”

   “Christ.” She whispered. “You are not kidding.”

   “Prim, please, don’t tell anyone. Thorin will murder me.” From crying with laughter to super serious in a blink was only possible if you were Primula.

   “Sweets, do you think he’ll kill you. Even if he does, his life would be horrible, ‘cause I would haunt him until the rest of the world.” She rolled her green eyes. “And do you really think I’d tell. It will be my personal little joke.”

   “Thanks.” Bilbo said reliefed. “And stop calling me ‘Sweets’! It sounds like a mother calling her new born baby.” Primula grinned.

   “Oh, should I call you sweetling?” _Good god, with what kind of people am I related?_ “Nah, just kidding! I’ll stop promise.” She winked and her attention turned to her food.

 

 _Why?_ Bilbo sat now across Thorin in the hidden corners of the school library.

   “Thanks for showing me!” Thorin seemed to be…happy (?).

   “Ehrm. You are not kidding me?” _Wouldn’t surprise me if you actually did._

   “Nope. My mother wants a hand knitted pullover. I got a description from my sister.” Thorin pulled out a piece of paper. _What? Is he even aware, how long it takes, to make this pullover?_ “I don’t have training and go to the gym only on Sunday, because of the winter.” _Then he got enough time._

   “We’ll start with the basics.” Bilbo said, concentrating on the problem on hand. The time flew by and both boys only realized, how late it was, when Bilbo’s father called his son, where he was, dinner would be ready in half an hour.

   “Damn.” Was Bilbo’s only reply. _Bus? 40 min. Walking? Are you insane._ But before he could reply, Thorin intervened by simply taking the phone away from Bilbo.

   “Hey Mister Baggins, sorry to hold up Bilbo. He helped me with something here. I’ll drive him home, ok?” His father replied something.

   “No need, Mister Baggins. My mother cooks this evening too.” Again Bungo said something and Thorin smiled.

   “Well then, bye!” He ended the call and smiled at Bilbo. “Are you coming then?”

   “You just…talked to my father without permission?”

   “Yeah. Is that a problem for you?” _‘Course it is you prick!_

   “Of course! I mean, this is highly rude.”

   “Sorry, I didn’t knew.” Now he was showing at least a bit if guilt.

   “Anyway, we should go.” Bilbo packed his things and looked at the first thirty rows of the pullover. “We’ll continue tomorrow.” _If I even have the desire to face you, you insufferable dick!_ They walked out of the room, down the corridors until they left the building into the directions of the parkin lot. Thorin’s car, deep blue, was visible all over the now empty space.

   “Audi?” Bilbo asked. _Rich brat! Bet your parents bought it for you!_

   “Yeah. A3. I worked all summer for it and even then I had to buy a second hand car.” He shrugged and Bilbo felt a bit of guilt. The car was sparkling clean on the outside and inside. Clearly Thorin loved that thing. The entire ride, the two of them stayed silent, until they reached Bilbo’s house.

   “Thanks for driving me.” Bilbo climbed out.

   “Thanks for teaching me.” The smaller boy turned and saw the earnest smile on Thorin face.

   “You’re welcome. Till tomorrow.”

 

It had been now already three weeks since Bilbo had started teaching Thorin knitting. They had spent every day after school in the library. Bilbo had done his homework, started to work on presentations and talks for his courses, while Thorin knitted. They had grown into a routine. Whenever Thorin made a mistake, Bilbo seemed to sense it and looked up, helping the other boy immediately. Just like now.

   “No, not like that. You pull to hard.” Gently the smaller hands grabbed the bigger ones and the muscles relaxed under Bilbo’s touch. “It will ruin the pullover, if you do that.” Thorin smiled and looked up, meeting Bilbo’s eyes to his right.

   “Thanks.” The smaller boy smiled and blushed. _What the hell was that Baggins?_ Bending back over his books, Bilbo prayed, it would vanish, but then he felt Thorin’s hand on his shoulder.

   “Are you okay?” Looking up once more, the blonde smiled.

   “Why shouldn’t I?”

   “I was jus worried. You seemed to be a bit…confused.” _Even if I’d be, it’s none of your fucking business._

   “I’m fine.” To escape any further questions, Bilbo’s gaze was directed back at his notes and the book. Thorin sighed and went back to knit. It went silent once more and Bilbo closed his eyes for a brief second. _Why were you even so stupid enough to fall for **that** boy? You **hated** him. _Bilbo had known this since last week, when Thorin had put his arm around his shoulder, when they walked to the library.

 _You are so stupid Baggins. Get your shit together and fall in love with someone else._ He hated himself for thinking and feeling this. It was by far too much controversy in his brain at the moment. He thought one thing and felt another. _Well your brain is a wee bit cleverer than your feelings._ He sighed. Then another breath went over his face and a pair of lips were on his.

Not daring to open his eyes, he leaned into the kiss automatically while his thoughts went haywire. **_Baggins, what are you doing?? You are kissing Thorin Oakenshield!!!_** But he didn’t care at all. He lifted his hands and felt the stubble on Thorin’s chin. The broad hands went around his waist, pulling him to the edge of his chair, thighs and knees of the two boys touching. And then his brain finally went empty and no stupid thought ran through his brain.

He enjoyed the warmth radiating off Thorin’s strong body and the feel of his lips against his. When the broad hands wandered further down his body, he didn’t mind at all, rather moved, so Thorin had a better access. Soon he was pulled into Thorin’s lap, sitting sideways on the other boy’s thighs, faces on the same level. Bilbo’s hands travelled down until Thorin’s chest and stayed there. At some point, they drew away for air and to assure that the other one liked it too.

Thorin’s face, flushed, combined with his half-open eyes and the widen orbs above the redden lips were perfect. _You only say that, because you love him._ Bilbo blinked, confused. A hand settled on his cheek, while the other one moved around to grab his arse better.

   “Is something wrong?” The dark haired boy’s voice had a slightly terrified edge to it.

   “No…I just…damn, that’s hard to explain.”

   “What?” Thorin looked worried.

   “Uhm…Don’t hate me for saying it…”

   “I wont hate you whatever you say!” The loving smile on Thorin’s face warmed Bilbo’s heart. Taking a deep breath he said it:

   “I think… I love you.” As his only reply, Thorin kissed Bilbo.

 

   “Your present for you first boyfriend is a knitting book?” Dís, four years younger, but thinking she was ages better than her brother in love-related things, arched her eyebrow.

   “Yes.” Thorin said and smiled, remembering Bilbo’s hands around his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving Kudos and commenting  
> Lovely 10th of December!


End file.
